


#BevCrusherDay

by SophieD



Series: Star Trek TNG Beverly/Deanna [18]
Category: Star Trek The Next Generation
Genre: Birthday Party, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieD/pseuds/SophieD
Summary: October 13 is Beverly's birthday (canon). There is a big celebration on Twitter which can be seen at #bevcrusherday. I thought perhaps a birthday story was in order.  Forgive the typos, etc.   It was written on my phone in a motel room in Yakima Washington (here for a comicon). I will give it a proper edit when I get home.





	

"What's wrong?" Deanna asks.  
"Nothing. Why?"  
"I don't know. You've been in kind of a funk all day."  
Beverly sighs dramatically. "It's nothing."  
"It sure doesn't seem like nothing. Tell me."  
"Really. It's just that, well, Jean-Luc and I had breakfast this morning and, I don't know, I just thought he might remember something."  
"Like what?"  
"I told you. It's nothing."  
"Is it an anniversary?"  
Beverly shrugs. "I suppose. Of a sort."  
"When you met? Not when Jack died? Oh I know! The first time you two, you know..."  
"Deanna! No! Nothing like that. And, for your information, Jean-Luc and I have never had sex!"  
"Mmmm hmmm. That's what you keep saying..."  
"Why is everything about sex with you?" Beverly asks.  
Deanna shrugs. "I Iike sex."  
Beverly just rolls her eyes. 

"Soo...," Deanna tries again, "what say you and I go down to Ten Forward and get a drink or two?"  
Beverly shakes her head. "Nah. I'm not really in the mood. You go without me."  
Deanna starts to get frustrated with her.  
"Look! I'm trying to help you out here. Stop being such a party pooper and lets go!"  
Beverly gets suspicious. "Why?"  
"Because I'm tired of being cooped up in quarters. I wanna go out, have some fun for a change."  
"For a change?!"  
"Yeah. For a change. Now get up and go change. We're going out. I'm buying."

Beverly finally gives in and heads to her room to change out of her uniform. Deanna pushes her hair out of her face and mumbles to herself "It  
really shouldn't be this hard to do something special for someone. Next time I won't bother!"

Beverly comes back into the room wearing a flowing emerald green dress, cut low and with one shoulder showing. Deanna catches her breath.  
"Wow! You look amazing. I think maybe I need to go change now too."  
Beverly's cheeks turn bright pink.  
"Thank you. And you look amazing too!"  
Deanna smiles and takes her hand and leads her toward Ten Forward. 

The doors to Ten Forward slide open and Beverly sees all of her friends with big grins on their faces. Right in front is Jean-Luc. He takes her hands and pulls her close. With a kiss on the cheek he tells her "Happy Birthday Beverly."  
"You remembered?"  
"Of course I remembered. I just couldn't say anything. This was all Deanna's idea. But please,  
save at least one dance for me?"

Beverly turns back to Deanna who opens her arms for a big embrace.  
"Happy Birthday Love!"  
Beverly hugs her tight and whispers "I think this has to be the best birthday ever!"


End file.
